


The Avengers (Plus Bucky) Star In: "The Yoga Class"

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for some relaxation and fun as the gang meets up for a yoga class. Rampant silliness and some suggestive dialogue ensues. A couple of yoga poses are described. Also, at some point, someone will eat a bagel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers (Plus Bucky) Star In: "The Yoga Class"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: When I was unable to go to my Monday night yoga class, I used the time to dash out a short story regarding the Avengers (plus Bucky) taking a yoga class to cheer myself up. This is a rewrite that hopefully takes the promising elements of the story and spins them into something even better. /Fingers crossed. I borrowed my yoga instructor for this fic and it’s dedicated to her!
> 
> Technically takes place some time after the events of Captain America The Winter Soldier but fairly timeline free.

(Steve and Bucky are walking along on the sidewalk of their neighborhood. The early morning sun is just beginning to rise above the trees. There are few, if any, cars on the roads and they're heading towards the downtown area.)

Bucky: “We're not going to be late! Stop worrying!” (He playfully shoves Steve.)

Steve: “If you keep horsing around we will be late!” (Trying to keep a stern face proves impossible, so he smiles and pushes back.)

Bucky: “Hey now! I almost dropped my mat!” (He makes a show of using his metallic arm to hold his white yoga mat close to his chest.)

Steve: “Yeah, yeah.” (A pause as he glances at his red, white and blue striped yoga mat.) “So, yoga huh? I guess it's the new workout craze of the century that we missed out on in Brooklyn.”

Bucky: (Laughing) “Yeah, that's how Tony tried to sell it. I told him if he asked nicely, we'd try a class. He promised this class would be perfect.”

(The guys round the corner of the block, where the town shifts from residential to business zoning and up ahead the next parking lot is home to a yoga studio tucked between a bakery and thrift store. In the distance, there is a shimmering spot of light and then with a flourish, Tony lands in the parking lot in full Ironman gear)

Steve: (Shaking his head) “What a show off!” (He and Bucky wave as they cross the parking lot.)

Tony: “Good morning, fellas.”

Steve: “Was the full suit experience required, Tony?”

Tony: “Always, Steve. Always.”

Bucky: “Cut him some slack, hey, Steve? He probably woke up late and had to make up for lost time.” (At this, Tony nods vigorously, his face the picture of innocence.)

Steve: “Ah, Bucky, why do you always have to take his side?”

Bucky: “Well, he did fully repair and completely remodel my arm for me. My hand is more responsive than ever!” (Stretches his arm, the whirr of metal and gears much quieter than before.) “That's worth at least ten cases of me taking his side.” (Grins) “Plus, I didn't hear you complaining last night when I used my newly implemented sensitivity to -”

Steve: (cutting him off, blushing) “He doesn't need to know that!”

Tony: (at the same time as Steve) “Oh, do enlighten me as to the depraved acts you are subjecting on my noble technology.”

Bucky: “Ah ah, the gentleman has requested my silence. I'll have to oblige him. For now.”

(The three walk into the yoga studio, which is a welcoming space decorated in earthy green, brown and blue tones. The very front of the building has a registration desk on the right. Behind that is a hallway to the studio with cubby spaces for shoes. Tony goes back to the hallway to start putting up the pieces of his suit.)

Bucky: “Told you we’d be right on time, didn’t I?” (He points to the wall clock which shows they are five minutes early.)

Steve: “If you’re on time, you’re late and if you’re early, you’re on time.” (nods approvingly.)

(Bucky heads to the desk to pay for the class and flirt with the receptionist, not necessarily in that order. Steve goes down the hall to try to find a spot for his shoes).

Steve: “Tony! Your suit is taking up all of the space.”

Tony: (unapologetically) “There are a lot of pieces to it. Really, if you had a better understanding of physics, you’d understand why I require-“

Bucky: (sidling up to Steve and putting an arm around his waist) “Steve, it would be just horrible if one of his armor pieces ended up on this dirty, dirty ground.”

Tony: “Is that a threat?”

Bucky: “Technically, I’m siding with you, albeit in my most sarcastic manner possible. I’m counting it though – I’m on your side nine more times.” (He kicks off his shoes and put them along the wall) “But shoes are meant for the ground anyhow.” (Pauses and then calls up to the front registration desk) “And I don’t really think the floors are dirty!”

(Inside the studio space Clint and Natasha are already set up next to Dr. Bruce Banner and Thor, their mats along one wall. Following Tony’s lead, Steve and Bucky set up their mats along the opposite wall.)

Steve: “So how does this work?”

Natasha: “Our fearless instructor will lead us through an invigorating yoga practice. You will breathe, you will stretch and you will probably hear a bad joke or two.”

Clint: “You will confuse your left and your right side on occasion. Just own it.”

Mia: (the instructor. A friendly young woman with close cropped brown hair) “You are allowed to blame messing up left and right on me only twice.”

Bucky: “But then we’re on our own?”

Mia: “Exactly.” (She scans the room and, seeing that everyone is ready, begins the class) “Let’s all meet at the top of our mats and begin with some breathing exercises.”

(Everyone stands at the top of their mats and follows her instructions as they become more aware of their breathing. Steve and Bucky glance around, notice everyone else has their eyes closed and do the same.)

Steve: (Thinking: “this is actually quite relaxing.”)

Bucky: (Thinking: “I’ve known how to breathe since I was born. This is kind of weird.”)

Tony: (Thinking: “That’s right. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Yogi.”)

Mia: “Now we’re going to move into the fun stuff. Everyone, raise your hands toward the ceiling. We’re going to forward fold and go through a couple of sun salutations – also known as vinyasas.”

Tony: “And when she says a couple, keep in mind that your standard definition of couple is not being used here.”

Mia: (leads them all through “a couple” of variations on the standard vinyasas) “And if you want, you can add a push up before you move into upward facing dog.”

Steve: (Thinking: “I think I’m starting to enjoy this.”)

Bucky: (Thinking: “Am I showing off too much with the one armed pushups?” (Pause) “Nah.”)

Clint: (Thinking: “Man, Bucky is really showing off with the one armed pushups. Using his metal arm is cheating.”)

Mia: “Now we’re going to move into our next set of poses –“ (She leads them through a flow between Warrior three and airplane – standing on one leg, arms reaching in front and then arms reaching behind.)

Steve: (Thinking: “We’ll have to come to this class more often.”

Bucky: (Thinking: “If I lean forward just a little bit, I could give Thor a high five. I wonder how he’d feel about that.”)

Thor: (Thinking: “If Bucky leans forward just a bit more and tries to give me a high five, I will not be pleased.”)

(As the class continues on, Steve is impressed though not surprised to watch his fellow Avengers move with both strength and grace. They go through many positions in the hour long class – from bridge to wheel to inversions like shoulder stand and plow.)

Mia: “This is what I love about teaching a class for superheroes.” (She’s walking between the mats, offering small corrections where needed for poses.) “You guys just try anything I ask you to do!”

(The class begins to come to an end. As everyone is lying on their mats for shavasana, Steve reaches out and gently grabs Bucky’s hand. They lie happily next to each other.)

Mia: (after a few minutes of silence) “And now, let’s bring some movement back into our bodies. Let’s wiggle our toes and fingers, maybe circle out our ankles –“

(They end the class sitting at the top of their mats.)

Everyone: “Namaste!”

Natasha: “Well, Steve – Bucky – what did you guys think?”

Steve: “I thought it was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting us.”

Bucky: “It was something different, that’s for sure.” (Looking at Bruce) “I thought your whole thing was being angry all of the time though? Isn’t this the direct opposite of that?”

Bruce: (Annoyed that he only gets one danged line in this, but not like Hulk Smash Annoyed TM) “It’s my little secret.”

Steve: “And Clint! I never knew you were so flexible.”

Clint: “Have you ever seen the Hawkeye Initiative? I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Steve: “I’ll check it out. See you guys later!” (He waves as Natasha and Clint leave together.)

Bucky: “I also didn’t expect to see Thor here.” (Laughs.) “From what I’ve been told, I would have thought you’d consider this beneath you.”

Thor: “Though it is not quite the same, we did have similar exercises in Asgard.”

Steve: (nodding) “That makes sense. Well, Tony, it’s been a pleasure. I suppose it’s time for me to extract my shoes from around the pieces of your armor.”

Tony: “Bucky – what better way to text flexibility and strength than this class? How is your arm rebuild working out? I think I saw some extra pushups out of the corner of my eye there.”

Bucky: (Grins) “Oh, it worked well. But I maintain I prefer to test my flexibility and strength with Steve in some one on one yoga situations.”

Steve: (Grins, but also blushes just a little.)

Tony: “I am impressed by how well you can fluster him.”

Bucky: “I’ve had a lot of time to learn what works best.”

(Tony, Bruce and Thor all gather their things and head their separate ways. After thanking Mia again for the class, Steve and Bucky head out of the studio as well. The sun has risen high in the bright blue sky.)

Bucky: “You know, doesn’t a freshly baked bagel sound really good right about now?”

Steve: (Follows Bucky’s gaze to the bakery next door.) “I guess we’d better see if they make them as good as they did in New York.”

(They go into the bakery to enjoy some bagels.)

Steve: “I think we just found a new Saturday morning ritual.”

Bucky: “That’s fair, but –“ (he grins, brushing his metal hand against Steve’s hand.) “Only if we can make what we did last night into our new Friday night ritual.”

(And our scene fades there, as Steve flushes a beautiful pink shade over his bagel and coffee and Bucky smiles back at him.)

**Author's Note:**

> More notes: Thehawkeyeinitiative.com is a great website and I had too much fun working on this.


End file.
